


A Hybrid Love Story(Hiatus)

by MiraculousOkapi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousOkapi/pseuds/MiraculousOkapi
Summary: Harry Potter has to deal with a lot of things. Between creature inheritances to having new abilities to discovering things that weren’t true and to top it off finding out that he’s being mated to a hybrid creature Draco and it’s only the beginning of 3rd year. As the years progress, Harry learns that some things aren’t different from the side he’s seen. Modern references+object AU, other than that still set in 1990s





	1. Prolouge

~Prologue~

It all changed for me in 3rd year, never did I think about starting to come into a creature inheritance, gaining weird abilities, finding new secrets and places, seeing old faces, having new people in my life and falling in love with a slimy git who actually isn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Why Does Fate Hate Me?

Harry’s p.o.v

As I got up, I sighed and looked over at my room that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave me after my first year. It’s rather dull but it’s better than the cupboard. Yet I wonder something, why? Why did they treat me like how they did? Was it because I used magic or the fact they can’t. I want to ask but I’m afraid to be punished as usual. I made my way downstairs and immediately went to work on a few of my chores, since it was only 4 am. Around 6, I started to cook and was almost done when they came down the stairs.

“Boy, where’s my..food” Uncle Vernon yelled but soon stopped when he saw me putting the food down on the plates

“I finished just in time and now I’m going to go finish the rest of my chores” I said walking out of the kitchen, leaving them speechless 

About fours had passed and I managed to finish everything up before noon. Walking down the stairs, I passed an open window and Hedwig had flew in with a few letters. I petted, gave her a treat before she flew off and opened my letters. Two were from Ron and Hermione while others were regarding my school supplies but two I haven’t received before especially since one was a howler.

“Harry, sorry about this but you can’t visit Mum and me. We have to go on this stupid trip to Russia for a family reunion even though I really don’t want to. I’ll make sure I’ll bring something back and try to convince Mum to let me transfer schools. Italy is hot as hell.”

“Who was that Harry” Aunt Petunia asked when it ended

“Faylinn, i usually spend a few week with her but as you heard I can’t.” I explained picking up the other letter and opening it before putting it down and groaning

“What is it now” Uncle Vernon grumbled 

“I have to meet a few people I really don’t wanna met but it’s only for a few days so I was wondering if I could go” I nervously asked

“Go ahead, I really don’t care, just get outta here” he answered

“Thank you” I said before getting up, gathering my letters, and going upstairs

‘What do the Malfoys want from me? I haven’t done anything wrong except tricking Lucius and there’s Draco who constantly picks on me. According to Ron and Hermione’s letter they also got called to the manor and said something that kinda surprised me but I brushed it off, not wanting to believe it.’ I thought shaking my head and grabbing a bag and put some of my clothes in it as well as a few vials that I thought would be necessary and some books. Slinging it over my shoulder and picking up my wand, I went back down stairs and out the front door over to Mrs. Figg’s house and asked if I could use here fireplace to floo which she hesitantly agreed to. 

Throwing some floo powder in, I made sure to pronounce everything correctly “Malfoy Manor”


	3. Chapter Two: I Hate My Life Right Now

Normal p.o.v 

As Harry tumbled out of the fireplace, he landed face first and groaned before turning on his back just to see Draco bending over him with a smirk on his face.

“Clumsy as ever, Potter” he said

“Sod off Malfoy” Harry retaliated, getting up

“Mr.Potter, it’s nice to see you again” Lucius said walking in along with his wife

“You as well. Now then, why am I here again. The letter wasn’t very forward” he questioned

“I believe we should go to the study and start the explanation there. Do follow me” Lucius answered walking in the direction the lead to some stairs which the four walked up. Turning left, they came in front of a mahogany door and inside was the study with walls that had shelves full of various books, a large desk near the window with chairs in front of said desk. 

“Now then, the reason I was so vague in my letter was that a full explanation would have to be given personally. Draco is starting to come into his inheritance and has two various creature bloods which is very rare in our family. This concerns you because you are his mate and until a bond has been fully made, you two have to have a sort of connection to ensure that he does not die due to rejection or go insane.” he explained

“B-b-b-but why me? We hate each other and he’s a complete and utter git. This isn’t going to work out. I’m sorry for wasting your time. I must leave” Harry states getting up and walking to the door but a hand grabbed his wrist, halting him to a stop. He turned around and was met with a pair of lips on his own. A golden light surrounded the two and when it faded, the lips had let go of his own. Harry stumbled back, covering his mouth to see an arrogant looking Draco in front of him.

“Now I guess you’ll have to stay.” He said

Harry just looked at him before computing what the hell actually happened before taking the proper measures. He took a deep breathe and slapped Draco, across the face, very hard. 

“I assume I can have my own personal room” he asked politely, like he didn’t just bitch slap one across the face.

“Yes, it will be next to Draco’s so you can both be in a somewhat close proximity. I’ll show you there while Lucius talks to Draco” Narcissa said, walking to the door and the two went out.

“That really hurted” he mutters rubbing his cheek

“You just kissed him out of the blue. How did you think he would take it” Lucius asked dryly 

“It also burned for some reason, very faint but it was there” Draco said 

“It’s possible that he also has a creature inheritance” he commented

“That’ll make it even more interesting”

~With Harry and Narcissa~

“I must admit, that was a pretty impressive slap” Narcissa comments

“I wanted to do something else but that was the only thing that had popped into my head so I acted on it” I muttered

“I understand how you feel, I almost rejected Lucius but after a lot of dates, gifts and reasoning, I accepted him” She explained thinking back to her years at Hogwarts. 

“I actually wanted to get along with Draco when we first met but then he said things about Muggle-born wizards. That just ruined it for me even if I did know about them at the time.”

“I see. Here’s your room, this is semi-permanently yours. You can change the appearance of it if you wanted to just by saying or thinking what you desire. We can collect the rest of your things later if you wish” Narcissa explained opening the door to show a very large bedroom that had a walk-in closet and a door a few feet from the bed which Harry thought was the bathroom as he went in.

“Thank you Ms.Narcissa” he said quietly as she was closing the door

“You’re welcome” she whispered walking away

“Ugh” Harry groaned flopping on the bed and looking at the ceiling before starting to roll repeatedly on it

“Who does that git think he is, kissing me directly. I know I’m bloody attractive but why me. Urgh” he muttered to himself 

“It’s because you’re so bloody attractive” a voice chuckled in the door frame making him snap his head up and blush madly

“Did you see and hear all that” he asked before groaning when he shook his head yes

“Look, I know I’ve done you and the other two wrong but I want make amends. Agreed” Draco explained walking into my room and sitting on my bed

“I suppose” I agreed hesitantly

“Good and by the way Harry, you have a nice arse” 

“Slimy git” I yelled throwing a pillow at him  


	4. Chapter 3: The Golden Boy Isn’t All That Golden pt.1

Harry’s p.o.v 

“How should I color my room” I asked 

“Not sure you do you” Draco shrugged

Closing my eyes, I pictured a bedroom with black walls that had white tree branches, ceiling with stars on it, a desk in the corner away from the bed, and book shelf that didn’t have many books on it yet. When I opened them, I saw that everything was exactly how I imagined it.

“Interesting. I thought you would’ve deck everything in Gryffindor colors. Never mind” Draco said when I decided to change the bedding to my house colors

“I like this, much better than what I’m used to” I sigh in contentment

“Why’s that? I thought the golden boy was raised like royalty all these years” Draco stated

“...”

“Harry” he said softly

“I should go get the rest of my stuff” I declared getting up and heading over to the fireplace that was in my room

“Mrs.Figgs house” and with that I flooed off

This time I somehow managed to land on my feet but was knocked off them by someone that came behind me. 

“Get off of me” I grumbled to the body that was on me

“Sorry about that.” the person said getting off of me and I immediately groaned in annoyance

“Why are you here” I hissed

“Well we can’t be separated for too long remember” Draco answered brushing the soot of of him

“Fine, but what ever you see, it stays between us got it” I growl

“Deal”

We walked out of the house and across the street. The door was unlocked yet they weren’t there until I walked in and was met with a very large yell.

“Well it’s about time you got here stupid boy. Aunt Marge is here for tea and the least you could do is make it. In, in.” Aunt Petunia had grabbed my ear and started to pull me in with Draco following with worry in his eyes.

“It’s about time you got back. Who’s that” Uncle Vernon grumbles, pointing at Draco  
“He’s a friend from school and I’m going to be living with his family so I came to get my stuff” I mumbled

“WHAT?!?! After all this time we’ve taken care of you, just to up and leave.”

“Horrid I say just like his mother and father. Look what happened to them, dead. Due to their stupidity” Aunt Marge huffed

“Shut up, you don’t know anything about them” 

She didn’t listen and continued to rant on about how terrible my parents were as well as me. Eventually, I guess my magic acted up and I blew up her. While they were dealing with that, I pulled Draco upstairs, into my room and started to pack my stuff.

“I must say, you really need to control your temper but that was interesting I may say” Draco drawled as I finally finished

“I can work on that later, right about, I want to leave” I huff picking my trunk up while Draco picked up Hedwig’s cage

“Where do you think you’re going? You can’t go to school for at least another few weeks” Uncle Vernon declared 

“Did you not here me or do you have flobberworms in your ears. I’m not coming back unless something decided to come bite you in the ass also known as karma” I said walking out of the door

We headed back over to Mrs.Figgs’ house, used her fireplace and went back to the manor. 

“There you two are. Where were you?” Lucius asked

“I went to go get the rest of my stuff. Granted, I wanted to get it done and over with but some things were said and I accidently used magic to blow up my aunt like a balloon even though she deserved it” I answered grabbing my stuff, not wanting to go into further detail and went up to my room

Collapsing on the bed, I thought of all the things that were said to me and started to cry. I actually want a family. I want my Mum and Dad back. I would have them and maybe a sister with me. Anything for another chance for them to live and love me like a normal family would.


	5. Chapter 4: The Golden Boy isn’t all that Golden pt.2

Normal p.o.v 

The Malfoys didn’t see Harry until the next day on the eve of his birthday. Trudging down the stairs in the wee hours of the morn, Harry decided to wander around the manor to see where he was going to stay for a while. So far, he found a tea room, a floo room which he didn’t enter earlier, the kitchen, 2 parlours, another study, a very large ballroom which he made a reminder to come to, a potions lab, and many other rooms but the crown jewel of it was the library. It had three levels with a spiral staircase that leads to each of them, shelves marked with the genre the book belonged, a fireplace with a painting that seemed to be covered, a fireplace below it and various couches that were spread out on the first floor of the library. Next to the fireplace were huge windows that showed the garden. 

‘I’ll be come here more often’ he thought walking over to the fiction bookshelf and picking a book up. Looking at the cover, I smiled slightly and went to go sit down, starting to read it. An hour passed and Harry was halfway done with the book, when he heard a soft voice. Putting it down, he got up and decided to follow it, wand gripped tightly. As he walked, he noticed how it would get darker until he came upon a door that seemed very old. Opening it, he saw many items covered by tarps but the voice called him over to a case that seem very fragile. Looking into it, Harry saw a leather bound book that had various runes on it as well as the crest of the Hogwarts Houses. Grabbing it, he rushed out of the room, making a mental note to come back here later and ran to his room. When he closed the door, he opened the book, to be met with a soft voice saying,

“You actually found my book” 

“Yes, I did. Who are you” Harry replied

“It’s Kalen Audrey Hogwarts but Kalen is fine.” the voice said 

“Why are you in a book Kalen and what’s your relevance to Hogwarts” he asked 

“I am Hogwarts. I used to be a regular girl who attended the school but I was very sick so I stayed in the medical ward a lot. I didn’t let that stop me from learning magic until one day, Ms. Hufflepuff came in and took me to the room where all of the founders would meet. Mr. Salazar had gave me a potion and I didn’t feel sick anymore, aloth he was a bit rude about it. They explained to me that they didn’t want anything to happen to the school so they wanted someone strong willed and brave to be the protector of it when they died, physically. I accepted it and a ritual was done tying me to the school. I’ve protected it ever since.” Kalen explained.  
“How come we don't see you around often? The ghosts or paintings, you should be there” Harry implored 

“No clue but it would nice if I could be around. I think I can be but it's in a really dark place and I'm alone” she sighed 

“What if I help find your ghost or painting when I go back to Hogwarts” he proposed 

“Really” 

“Yep. I don't think they would mind if I take you with me”

“They can't hear me actually. You're the only person that found my book in centuries” 

“Why” 

“I have a glamour on me so that muggles think that I'm just a normal book, wizards think I'm a textbook but certain ones can hear and see me for what I really am. Usually those with an inheritance or relation to the founders. Do you have any relations to the founders?” 

“Not that I know of.”

“Interesting. You never did tell me your name.”

“It's Harry Potter.” 

“I see. I’ve had a few Potters and Peverells, not to mention Gaunts as well. They were either nice or troublemakers, no in between. Gave the school and anyone who crossed their paths hell. I always adored them” Kalen laughs at the memory

“I suppose those were my descendants” Harry questioned

“Yep and there’s also the possibility of a founder to, Gryffindor. Who knows? I could look into it for you” she recommended 

“I would greatly appreciate that” he thanked

“No problem and I suggest that you hide me somewhere so that you don’t get scolded for taking a very important book” Kalen suggested

Harry had grabbed his cloak and put it over the book before placing it under his bed. He went downstairs and headed to the dining room where the other Malfoys were sitting. 

“Good morning Harry. Did you have a good rest?”Narcissa asked

“Yes I did but I was up earlier exploring since I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Harry answered

“Like where” Draco questioned

“I found a floo room, the library, a potions lab, ballroom, and parlours among other rooms which I find interesting.” he replied

Harry’s p.o.v

The rest of the meal was silent aside from a few small talk conversation. After that was over everyone went to go occupy themselves one way or another. Narcissa and Lucius were planning a ball with people from the ministry, Draco went to see some of his Slytherin mates and I went back to the library. Walking around, I went up to the second floor and saw some school books from year 3 to 7 in all subjects. Grabbing one of the potions books, I looked inside and decided to try it. Going over to the potions lab, I look around to find it alphabetized which made it easier. Putting the book down, I flipped to a page which talked about an Invisibility Potion and that seemed easy so I grabbed the materials to start to make it. About an hour passed and I managed to finish it. Picking up a leaf from a plant, I got a dropper and put one on the plant, to my surprise it went invisible. Grinning, I ran back to the library and grabbed all of the other potion books.

I don’t know how much time passed but I managed to make most of the potions from years 3-6. Looking into the year 7 book, I saw something about a memory draught which could show the memories of yourself and others without using a pensive or the use of Veritaserum. Going into the storage room, I managed to grab most of the materials and was going to bring them back out, when I saw an old record player and albums. Putting the materials down, I went over to it and blew off a lot of dust, then seeing that it was still in a good condition. I picked it up and put it on a clear table. I went back into the storage room, grabbed the materials I grabbed earlier, and started to work on it. 

About half way through, the record player started to play some music. Turning, I saw that the albums were magically going over to it and playing itself. I was finally done. Going over to the bottles, I grabbed one that was enough to fill at least all of it.

“May I ask what you are doing, Mr.Potter” a familiar voice drawled out surprising me  
Normal p.o.v 

Looking behind him, Harry saw Snape and the other three looking at him in either confusion or suspicious. 

“Just working on things professor, that's all” He answered, going over to the calderon and pouring the potion into the bottle

“Things that include ruining my personal potions lab and ruining things without my permission” Snape growled 

“Severus, he didn’t know that but I would like to know what he’s been up to for the day in general” Lucius stated calming his comrade down and turning his gaze to the various potions that were gathered into various groups

“Well, I was in the library and decided to go to the second floor where I saw school books from years 3-7 in all subjects. I grabbed one of the potions books, saw the invisibility potion and decided to try it. After completing it, I tested it. Seeing that I was successful, I grabbed the rest and made them.” Harry explained gesturing to the books and potions.

“So what book are you on?” Draco questioned

“7th year, I just finished a memory draught that shows the memories of yourself and others without a pensive or Veritaserum. I was going to start another but then you all came” he hesitantly answered, looking down at the looks he got.

“Anyways, I’m sorry about invading your space and I won’t do it again. Please excuse me” He rushed out, grabbing the books and going back to the library.

“I’m amazed. He managed to finish almost all of the potions in a day without blowing anything up. He also managed to make an everlasting elixir for all of the things he used and everything he didn’t. I’ll admit Severus, you’re a bit too hard on the boy.” Narcissa said making him think about how he’s also Lily’s child, not just James

Later at Dinner

Harry slowly trudged into the dining room to see food being set up by the house elves and the four at the table, eyes on him when he walked in. Sitting down, he had put his head down and closed his eyes for a minute, knowing the Snape was slipping the memory draught into his drink. 

“Tired” Lucius questioned getting a nod in reply as he sat back up

As they ate, Harry had took a sip of his drink and his eyes glazed over before a memory had popped up over his head

~(This means a memory or flashback or whatever)

A baby Harry was in front of James with another baby next to him which was a girl. He had a huge grin on his face as he waved his wand over the two.

“Alright Prongslet and Kit, we are going to make your mums either pissed at me or find it in their hearts not to kill me” He said

“They’re going to kill you James. I can see it now, you well enough know that Lily’s temper is not to be toyed with” A man with brown hair and a book commented

“Lighten up a little, Remus. Besides look at them. They look cute” Another man cooed taking a picture of the two 

“See. If Sirius thinks it’s cute than they will too. Lily, Maia come here. I have something to show you” James had called out

“Jamie, I already know that you have this man crush on Sirius and you don’t need to scar me or Lily...again” two women walked out, one was Lily and the other had dark brown messy hair and royal purple eyes

“One that was an accident, you should know not to come in my room without knocking and two look what I did to the kids” James huffed, kicking a laughing Sirius in the shin and gesturing to the two babies

“JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY AND FAYLINN” Lily yelled after looking at them

Harry had small antlers coming out of his head with a small deer tail and ears while the baby girl next to him had raccoon ears and a tail which she was petting.

“Although I think this is adorable and Faylinn looks cute, you have to change them back before Lily bashes your head in” Maia states holding Lily back who was furious

“About that…” James nervously chuckled and ran when Lily had said “Accio frying pan”

“You’re not going to save him Maia” Remus asked looking up in amusement and picking up Harry when he tugged on his pants leg

“Nah, he’s been chasing after her ever since he saw her. Now he has to be chased with the high chance of being injured. Besides these features add to their cuteness” Maia smiled picking Faylinn up  
All three had winced when Lily had thrown the frying pan at his head and James got a fair sized bump on the back of his head with a lecture to go with it

~

The four looked in humor at the memory as they watched faded away and Harry came to again

“Memory Draught in my drink clever. Which one was it” he asked rubbing his eyes

“You had deer features while Faylinn had raccoon features” Narcissa answered making him smile at the thought of that 

“That one. I think afterwards, Dad managed to turn us back even though he didn’t want to but Mum had a frying pan so he quickly did it” Harry states

“Who’s Faylinn” Draco had asked

“A very important person who I knew a lot, still do.” he answered curtly, not wanting to give any answers

“But what’s your relation to her” Draco huffed not happy by the answer

Harry was going to answer but a brown Elf Owl had flew in landing on the table with a letter in it’s mouth. Grabbing it, Harry had petted it, gave it a few pieces of food before it left. Opening it, he and the other occupants at the table were not expecting a howler.

“Harry, guess what. I finally managed to get away from that dumb family reunion thing with mum and now she said we can come visit you for your birthday. We know where you are because you had sent me a letter and the fact that we’ll be attending that ball with everyone else, which I’m not lookin’ forward to since Mum may make me wear a dress with a corset. Damn instruments of torture. Anyways see ya tomorrow and Happy Birthday” The howler tore itself up leaving scraps of paper

“You’ll see her tomorrow” He claimed eating his food 

“You’re birthday is tomorrow, how do you celebrate it” Narcissa questioned

“I think the last time I had a proper birthday party is when my parents were still alive but now I just get a few things here and there from my friends. My relatives wouldn’t dare have the nerve to give me something. I don’t care though. Please excuse me” Harry snorted before realizing what he said, then getting up and going to his room

“He’s never had a proper birthday since he was one” Narcissa said slowly at the realization 

“Those muggle relatives of his never did like him, no clue why Dumbledore would make him live with them. Seems ridiculous if you ask me” Snape declared remembering the times that he had to go check up on the boy

“Oh that just doesn’t sit right with me Lucius. I need to know what else those muggles have done with him” she huffs

“Why not just use the memory draught on him when he goes to sleep” Lucius suggested

“Brilliant”


	6. Chapter 5: The Golden Boy isn’t all that Golden pt.3

Later that evening, the three adults went to Harry’s room to see what his muggle relatives did to him with Draco tagging along, claiming that he was Harry’s mate too. Opening the door, the four saw him asleep on his stomach with his glasses next to him and the blankets pulled down to his feet. Quiety, they went over to him and Snape had pulled out an eye dropper and the draught. Putting about 3 drops in Harry’s mouth, they stepped back and watched the things that he had endured for the past 12 years.

~

A 3 year old Harry watched as his aunt gushed and cooed at his cousin while he was sitting on the floor messing around with some of Dudley’s old broken toys. His uncle was at work so he was thinking that maybe he could get some food even though it was highly unlikely. 

“Aunt Petunia, I was wondering if I could have a snack” He had asked quietly and got a look of disbelief

“No you can’t. We’ve been feeding you decently ever since we took you in and you ask for food. Are you really that ungrateful?” She had huffed looking appalled.

‘One, you only give me scraps. Two, the only ungrateful one is that piggy over there that you constantly coo over. If he was an actual pig, he would’ve been sold by now which I wouldn’t mind’ he thought bitterly before asking another question

“Well, could I get a pencil and paper so I can draw and occupy myself?” 

“I suppose. You won’t be bugging me so here. Now shoo” Petunia said throwing the objects at him

Sitting at the table, he started to draw after picturing the first thing that had came into his mind. It was a field of flowers that had various kinds and two people were sitting down on a blanket while a child was running around the field. Harry was going to add some more but Dudley had taken it away from him and exclaimed,  
“You drew this? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you copied me since my drawings are better than yours”

“No I’m not, and this was my idea anyways. Now give it back” Harry grumbled sticking his hand out

“No. This is mine now. I think that Dad will appreciate this” Dudley laughed running to the front door as it opened

“Daddy, look what I drew. Isn’t it lovely?” He had asked

“Yes it is. Pet, I believe we have an artist in our midst” Vernon smiled coming into the kitchen with Dudley in his arms

“But that was mine” Harry said quietly

“Are you saying that you’re taking credit for his drawing” Vernon questioned, his anger rising

“Yes, I am since it was mine in the first place. That’s of me and my parents, not any of you lot” He argued and was immediately picked up

“You get on my nerves freak. Taking credit for my son’s work deserves no dinner for the night. Now get in and shut up!” He yelled throwing him in the cupboard and locking it shut, leaving Harry alone and in the dark

Many more memories had passed. They showed him doing chores, being beaten, no food and then something they wished they never ever did this in the first place but had a little relief when it didn’t go through all the way

~

The memories went back into his mind and he immediately started to whimper in fear. Narcissa went to calm him down but a ghostly hand was laid on his forehead and it stopped as soon as it started. They looked up and took a step back due to the fact a ghost was there sitting on his bed. It was a girl around the age of 13, wearing a medieval dress with a sword holder around her.

“Hasn’t anyone told you that it’s rude to go looking through other people's memories when they don’t want you to?” She said, looking at them 

“Hogwarts ghost aren’t supposed to be off campus” Snape muttered

“Let’s just say, I’m an exception and that I never stay there long enough for me to take form so I come and go.” She explained “Now then, may I question why you were going through his head?”  
“We wanted to see what his muggle relatives did to him and why they never gave him a proper birthday” Lucius said, revealing their intentions

“As you can see, they thought that he was a freak since he did magic but now they won’t go anywhere near him which is good. I suggest that you lot should change how you see people in the wizarding world. Salazar had lost his friends, Riddle lost his sanity and emotions. Who knows what else could happen? Only the time and seers can tell but it’s nice to find out on our own.” the girl said cryptically 

They were going to ask what she meant by that but a clock in the room had chimed midnight. A faint glow had covered Harry which was a mixture of purple and bronze. After it went away, his hair was slightly longer and ears were slightly pointed. There was also purple streaks in his hair too.

“Interesting, you can really tell what creature mixture he is now” the girl said 

“Which is?” Draco asked 

“I thought it was obvious. His mother had dragon blood while his father had dark elf blood. It’s only going to get stronger. He doesn’t know it yet but having you as a mate will ground him and make him happy that someone can look past his flaws. Now I have to go.” The girl declared standing up 

“Oh before I forget, don’t worry about Voldemort when he comes back, I’ll deal with him.” She smiled deviously before fading away

They looked at where she was standing before Draco went over and sat on the bed next to him. Narcissa looked near tears, Lucius was thinking about how he behaved to the boy, and Severus was asking himself why he didn’t  take this to someone sooner. The three left while Draco stayed, worry going through him since he didn’t want Harry to have any nightmares or himself after seeing that. 

That night, they had learned that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, was actually just as broken and scarred as every witch and wizard after the First War.


	7. ~Chapter 6: Mending the bonds that broke pt.1~

~Chapter 6: Mending the bonds that broke pt.1~

Soon the sun was coming up and the residents in the manor barely got any sleep except Harry who somehow managed to sleep through the events of last night but knew what they did when he woke up. Going downstairs, he was swept up into a hug by Narcissa which greatly surprised him. 

“Happy Birthday Harry” She had said, pulling back  
“Thanks” came the surprised and confused reply 

She had lead him to the dining room which had a few small presents on the table where he sat at. He looked on the table in awe as he went to go sit down. 

“Happy Birthday” came the saying from the other occupants at the table

“Wait, these are from you all” he questioned

“Not really, these are from your friends. Ours will come later” Draco answered

Opening the first one he grabbed, it was from Hermione which was a books on the best Aurors in centuries. Ron had gave him chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and a book of Quidditch players, plays and tricks. With both of them came a note about the three of them talking about Malfoy when they get on the train. Within the pile, had a letter from the ministry about how he had got his second warning for using magic to blow up his aunt.

“Really, they’re going on about that. She deserved it. Talking about my parents and me, they’re lucky nothing worse happened” Harry muttered to himself staring at a candle and the flame was slowly getting bigger has he muttered. 

“Harry” Snape exclaimed making him snap out of his thoughts. He glanced at the candle which had went back down to it’s normal size.

“Sorry, did I annoy you with my nonsense” he asked

“No, you were just getting to worked up that’s all” Snape reassured him

“Alright” He shrugged and continues to eat, not really aware of what he had done.

The day had continued on with Snape teaching him various potions, Lucius and Narcissa teaching him about various pureblood family traditions and playing Quidditch with Draco. They were coming in per request of Narcissa, Harry felt someone jump on his back and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I must say, you’re not that surprised anymore are you” the person on his back questioned

“You do that every time on my birthday so I expect nothing less, Tiny” Harry smiled even though he got a slap on the back of his head

“The least you could do is properly greet me. I haven’t seen you since last summer” ‘Tiny’ huffed getting off his back 

“It’s good to see you again, Fay” He smiled giving her a hug

“You too and Happy Birthday Ry” she cheered returning it

“Everyone, this is Faylinn Aquila. She’s my cousin” Harry introduced, putting an arm around her

Faylinn had dark brown hair that had a few streaks of blue in it with amber eyes. The reason why she was called ‘Tiny’ was that she was kinda short compare to Harry or Draco. 

“Nice to meet ya” She smiled 

“Is your mother Maia Aquila” Snape had asked drawing her attention to him

“Yep, Mum is coming later on because she had a few things to deal with Snuffles and trying to get him out. She’s probably yelling at Fudge right at this moment. Wish I could see her right now” Faylinn explained

“Auntie Bandit has this thing for chewing people out for something they didn’t think about. It either up with them getting yelled at or pranked, both are enjoyable” Harry explained seeing their confused glances

“Wasn’t she related to James” Narcissa asked

“Yep, Grandma and Grandpa had blood adopted her after Uncle Prongs found her injured in Knockturn Alley. Apparently, her parents didn’t like how she had creature blood, well, her father didn’t. Her mother wanted the best for her. I inherited it so I have the awesome as hell factor as she worded.” Faylinn states

“Auntie Bandit, Uncle Prongs, who are they” Draco questions with confusion in his voice

“We can’t say until later. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. In addition to one of your gifts, I give you this” She smiled, digging into her pocket and pulling out a envelope.

“What’s this for” he asked, taking and reading it before getting a huge grin on his face

“I will be attending Hogwarts with you as soon as the term starts, pretty cool right?” when she said that Snape groaned a little at the devious smirk she had on her face.

“What do you think you’re going to be in” Draco wondered

“I think Ravenclaw” she answered

“I say Slytherin” Harry piped up, surprising the others  
“Do tell dear cousin” Faylinn urged

“Well, I remember how Auntie explained how the hat had difficulty placing her in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, eventually she got put in Ravenclaw. That and you are a lot more devious than her.” Harry explained

“I feel like there’s another reason for that too” she grumbled, pulling her wand out causing him to back up slowly

“You’re also pretty dim-witted” he rushed out before running away

“Get back here! I ain’t dim-witted”She yelled chasing after him and sending hexes at him  
“So do you prefer dumbass then” he laughed running faster

“They’re related” Snape said in disbelief

“Good luck Severus” Narcissa sighed patting his arm 

Later when Faylinn had calmed down, she was rummaging in her trunk that was placed in Harry’s room after saying that she didn’t mind sharing on with him even though there was many to chose from. 

“Geez, I can’t find it.” She groaned

“What are you looking for” Harry asked, eating a chocolate frog and reading the Auror book Hermione gave him

“A few things that are gifts for you” Faylinn answered with half of her body in the trunk

“I think you should take off that expansion charms” He laughed

“Nope, then I’ll have a huge ass mess but then I could find what I’m looking for...hmmm”

“Please don’t” Harry groaned as she jumped up and whipped out her wand

“Finite Incantatem” with that everything had flew out of the trunk and all over the place

“That went well” he claimed dryly as she was buried under the items

“Shut up” came the muffled response “Help me please” 

“Accio Faylinn” with that she flew up onto the bed, holding multiple items  
“Why didn’t I do that earlier?”She muttered to herself before shaking her head and giving the gift to Harry before going over to the mess, trying to find her wand that she had lost

Chuckling at her decisions, he looked down at the gifts and started to tear up a little. In his hands lied a deluxe art kit with drawing pad that will never run out, a journal about the marauders and the pranks they did, a book on creatures and a locket that could open, that had a picture of his parents, aunt and godfathers on one side and the other had one of him and Faylinn which was taken last summer. 

“I thought that you would like some type of information on the Marauders since the map had got taken a long time ago. The book tells of creature inheritances as well so that will these upcoming years will be easier on you” Faylinn explained quietly and was swept up into a hug

“Thank you so much”

“You’re welcome. Now then, draw something for me” she urged

The day had continued to pass and by the time the two had realized that it was time for dinner when a house elf came to get them for dinner. The two ran down the stairs and was swept up by a hug from a very enthusiastic person

“Harry, it’s so good to see you again. Terribly sorry for not seeing you for these past summers, we’ve been really busy moving back here again” This was Maya Aquila, Faylinn’s mother and James’ younger sister

“It’s okay Auntie, you’re looking great as always” Harry smiled

“Just like James, always knew how to get himself out of situations...most of the time” Maia said fondly before leading them to the dining room which had an extra guess at the table who ignored the hate filled stares from Narcissa and Severus

“Snuffles” Faylinn cheered hugging him

“You’ve grown a lot, kit. I know it’s been twelve years but you’re still short like your mum” Sirius smiled before laughing at the pout she got

“Shut the.” Maia started but was cut off his next words

“There are children present. Shame on you”

“You are a piece of absolute”

“Children”

“Gah”

“And then there’s you pup. Haven’t seen you since you were a baby” Sirius smiled fondly at Harry who clutched his art book

“Hey Padfoot” he smiled going over to hug him

“I’m not surprised that you got Gryffindor” Sirius exclaimed as they ate later on

“You never did tell them did you” Faylinn spoke up making him freeze

“Tell us what” Narcissa questioned

“I was supposed to be in Slytherin” Harry muttered making a few heads snap up

“Really” Snape said in disbelief

“Yeah but I met Draco who was being an absolute git and I asked the hat to not put me there.”he explained

“Ah speaking of gits, that reminds me of my gift for you. Here you go” Sirius started digging into his pocket

“How does gits relate to gifts” Maia muttered thinking about it

“It just does Bandit. Here it is” he answered pulling out a bracelet that had charms of a grim, wolf, raccoon, and stag.

“More will be added on magically but other than that great way to start it out” Sirius explained giving it to him

“Thanks, this makes me really happy snuffles” Harry smiled putting it on

“I shall not be out done” Maia grumbled taking out a small box and giving it to him

“This was James’. Tomorrow we’ll go to Gringotts to see of you can claim anything else or read their will but I think that this is worth while” as she was explaining that Harry opened it and inside was a pocketwatch that had a cover that was a forest walkway, in the middle had deer and stag. The other gift was a ring with that same forest walkway but a cursive ‘P’ was in the middle.

“James wanted you to have this when you had turned a year, the pocket watch anyway. The ring I stole, I mean permanently borrowed from the goblins” Maia smiled as he observed it  
“You live up to your name. A sly thief.” Sirius states

“Quiet you. It came in handy for me that time you almost had detention with McGonagall and I saved your ass” 

“Yeah and immediately gave me away because of the comment I said about you”

“I was actually the one who pulled it. I always got away with my pranks, no one knew it was me unless I told them” she smiled ignoring his gawking

“Close your mouth Siri, you’ll catch flies” Faylinn said but that went ignored when they started to argue and she tried to break them up 

Harry just sat back and watched in fondness as he drawed the scene but a few gifts had landed on his lap, making him look up at the other people at the table, who gave him a small smile. Looking down, he saw a potions book that wasn’t in the normal potions books, a wand holster that had carving of various runes on it, a hair brush that could get through the tangles of his messy hair and a dragon scale hairpin which was multi-color in the light. Mouthing a small thank you, he got back to drawing and laughed the interesting scene in front of him. Sirius and Maia had turned into their animagus forms and were growling/hissing at each other.

“Don’t just laugh help me” Faylinn whined but got laughter in return. Huffing, she pulled out her wand and threw a spell at him that turned him into a margay kitten which Sirius picked up by the scruff of it’s neck and ran off with Maia chasing him

“Never would’ve thought that you were a margay as an animagus...interesting” she muttered pointing her own wand at herself and reciting the spell. She turned into a Fennec fox kit which was smaller than a normal fox kit which made her pout a little.

Sirius came trudging back in with a pissed Maia hanging by the scruff of her neck while Harry was sitting on his back before jumping down and tackling Faylinn, starting a playful wrestle match. The two adults had turned back and Maia had punched Sirius in his arm.

“You deserve it for biting my tail, it still hurts” she grumbled taking her wand out and putting a seating charm in Harry’s chair before sitting down and picking his sketch book up. Sirius looked at Draco and pointed his wand at him, reciting the spell that Faylinn had used, turning him into a snow leopard cub. The two animagus had looked at before tackling him causing him dodge and run away, resulting in the other two chasing after him.

“How did you manage to get out of Azkaban” Snape questioned

“I got him out. Granted, it’s probation but when I have proof that Sirius didn’t kill Pettigrew and actually find proof that he is alive.” Maia answered  
“Are you sure he didn’t break out” Narcissa mutters

“Yes I’m sure. I came to see him almost every year to make sure he didn’t go insane which I’m sure my brother would’ve done as well. They won’t even put him under Veritaserum because they believe that he will use ‘dark magic’ to lie. I need to find something else that will do the trick cause if not, he might as well get the Kiss and damn that if I’ll let that happen. I would rather take it myself than him.” Maia ranted in frustration

“No way, you’re not going to sacrifice yourself for me” Sirius spoke up

“Yeah I would. Anything to keep you out of there and to see Harry. Sirius, you’ve missed out on almost 12 years of his life. He remembers you but it’s not that clear to him. Aside from me, you’re the only other family he has as well as Remus.”

“Don’t speak his name” he muttered “He hates me and doesn’t even believe that I didn’t kill our once friend. He even broke our bond once, two years after I was in Azkaban. Do you really think that he’ll talk to me”

A nudge on his foot made him look down to see Harry holding a small vile. Sirius took it and Harry reverted back to properly explain it.

“This is the Memory Draught. I made it yesterday and I can guarantee that it’ll work, since I was a test subject. Faylinn and I are going to help you find Pettigrew so he can be in Azkaban and you won’t. As for Remus, I think that will forgive you seeing that he’s the DADA teacher this year” that made heads snap up

“It was in the letter. We started to get these with our school supplies list, seeing that the position is ‘cursed’, Dumbledore started to explain who our new teachers were and whether or not they cut out.”

“Tomorrow, go to the Ministry instead of taking me to Gringotts, I’ll be fine. We have to go to Diagon Alley for supplies anyway so when you’re done, we’ll go there after.” 

Sirius stood up and pulled Harry into a hug, saying the words

“Exactly like your mother. Kind, stubborn and persistent. Thank you Harry”

“You’re welcome Sirius”

Later

That night when Maia and Sirius left, everyone had turned in for the night except for a certain two.  
“Are you sure this will work? What if he doesn’t believe us?” Faylinn whispered following Harry to the one of the Floo rooms. Both had backpacks on their shoulders with a few essentials

“I’m positive Remus will, you’re his goddaughter and Sirius told me that he lived in the same place ever since he got put in Azkaban. This is for the two of them” he answered standing in front of one of the fire places and throwing floo powder in

“Ready” 

“..Let’s do it”

“Moony’s den”


	8. ~Chapter 7: Mending the bonds that broke pt.2~

Faylinn’s p.o.v

We landed out of the fireplace, very badly I may add. Brushing ourselves off, we walked around to see some things out of place like someone was attacked or...oh no

“We need to leave now” I urged

“What, why?” Harry questioned and I gestured to the claw marks on one of the objects

“Shit” he muttered

We turned but a low growl made us freeze. Slowly,we looked around our shoulders and immediately paled. It was a werewolf also known as Moony, the other side of Remus which he hated. Backing up slowly, we tried not to draw his attention but a potion vial my foot bumped into had rolled into a wall, making it clink slightly but that did enough for Moony to notice us. Running, we tried to avoid the werewolf but knew it would be hard. Pulling my bag off my shoulder, I pulled out a water balloon that was filled with a sensory disabler and threw it down, causing Moony to stop and look around blindly.

“What was that” Harry panted as we ran out the door and into the woods

“Sensory thing, we have about 2 minutes before Moony tracks us down” I explained but was cut off by a growl

He pulled his cloak out and put it over us when he came near us. We held our breaths as he stalked near us. He sniffed in our exact area, tilted his head before going out. Taking it off, we tried to run but didn’t get far since we got pinned by a snarling Moony.

“Harry, before we die, I just want you to know that THIS WAS YOUR FAULT” I shouted at the end and whimpered in fear that caused me to turn into my animagus form which made Harry do the same

Moony’s p.o.v

I gazed down at the two children that turned into a fox and cat species.

Why are they here`

How should I know? ~

I’m not due to see them until I’m on the train`

I suppose they want to see you earlier~

That’s bad and they had to see me like this`

Serves you right, karma did this to you for constantly taking that wolfsbane~

…`

Satisfied at the silence, I turned back to the cubs, to see them battling each other. Growling lowly, they stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. Picking the two up by the scruffs, I carried them into the forest and set them down at the den I made for myself. Looking at them, the two gazed up at me a bit worried and curious

He is quite mad you know~

What^

Why*

Seeing that his cubs had came during a full moon doesn’t make him feel comfortable and rather worried that he might injure you both ~

We trust you and Remus enough to know that he won’t injure us at all. He isn’t my god-father for a reason^

Anyways, we wanted to talk to him but you’ll do. We want to know why he broke his bond with Sirius*

DON’T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME, THAT TRAITOR~

WHY!! Sirius did nothing, he was innocent and it’s the rat’s fault not his or are you both too stupid to realize that*

QUIET YOU INSOLENT BOY, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US~

I KNOW THAT YOU LEFT HIM ALONE TO ROT IN AZKABAN FOR 12 YEARS AND BROKE YOUR BOND DURING THAT TIME. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO HELP HIM. I’M SHOCKED THAT HE HASN'T BROKEN THE BOND WITH YOU YET*

With that, I sent a paw flying at him in blind rage, making him slam into a tree.

“HARRY” the girl yelled after turning him back into a human

“Come on, turn back so I can see the damage.” a groan came from him before turning back into human

Shaking my head, I realized the damage I did. Trying to get closer to see the problem, a ring of fire went around me. Looking up, I noticed that it was him who did it but it went away soon.

“I can see why werewolves have to take wolfsbane for this very reason. All we wanted to do was talk Remus but seeing that it can’t be possible, we just shouldn’t have bothered at all. Sirius did NOTHING, it was all the rat’s fault. He gave James and Lily away to Voldemort. He was the secret keeper, not Sirius. Get that through you thick wolf skull, Remus. If you still don’t believe us, go to Diagon Alley, we’ll be supply shopping before taking Harry to Gringotts to read their wills.” Faylinn shouts, picking her cousin up

The next words made both Remus and I feel guilt.

“He still loves you that’s the sad thing but obviously, you don’t even care about him”

They hate us now`

Why did we break off that bond?~

You said that it was pointless to keep loving someone who betrayed James and Lily`

...Let’s just get this night over with~

Gladly`

 

With Faylinn and Harry

The two went back to the manor after tending to Harry at Remus’ house. Luckily, it was just minor concussion and a scratch on his face but with a headache potion and scar salve made it not noticeable, although…

“Where have you two been”

“Er”

Yep, turns out they weren’t silent when it came to flooing in and out so the two were sitting in front of Narcissa getting a lecture and a punishment.

“Well you see we had to do something important”

“Which was”

“Classified” 

“Ok since you two won’t tell me, punishment time. You get to help the house elves clean”

“Narcissa, don’t you think that’s going a little too far. I mean they shouldn’t be put to doing services of -”

“We’re fine with that” the two said

“Very well, we will see you until we have to go to Gringotts. Lola, Mickey”

 

Two house elves had popped up. One was wearing a pillowcase that was pink with white flowers and the other had a black pillowcase that had gold stars on it.

“Hows can Lola and Micky be of service to you” the one with the flowers asked meekly

“You two will be getting some help from our guests. They did something that won’t be told so this is their punishment” Narcissa explained

“Yes lady. We gets it. Come with us please” Harry and Faylinn had followed the two house elves

“Mother, are you sure that was a proper punishment? They must have some reason for hiding why they were out last night’” Draco spoke

“I know but it’s what they were doing that worries me a little” Narcissa sighs

With Harry, Faylinn, Lola, Mickey

“Lola and Micky are supposed to tells youse what are doing. Here a list of what we usually do. It split four ways so it can be fair” Lola explained, showing the list which was then split into four and given to each of them

“Oh this will be fun. It’s been awhile since we helped any house elves” Harry said looking at the list

“Youse willingly help us house elves” Mickey spoke quietly

“Yep, we started doing it when we were 7. Everything got clean faster and they really appreciated it too after we told them not to worry about it” Faylinn explained

“Why would youse do that though”

“We felt like they would over work themselves too much and fall ill or something so we decided to help them. If you would like, we’ll only help you if you want us to. That way you don’t have to worry about losing your job” Harry negotiated

“That is wonderful. Go, go. We needs to starts soon” Lola cheered

“Yes ma’am” They said

Later 

As time went by, Maia and Sirius came through the floo network, very loudly I may say...geez.

“Can it Padfoot. I told you already, we can trust him again even though those two are in so much trouble” 

“Think about it Bandit, who are you going to yell at more: him or them”

“Them. What they did was dangerous and something has to be addressed”

“May I ask why you two are screaming in my house” Lucius questions

“We got a letter from Remus this morning and turns out those two went to see him, without knowing it was a full moon. Apparently Moony got pissed and attacked Harry.” Sirius explained

“That explains why they didn’t want to say anything to us a few hours ago” Narcissa sighed 

“Lola” The house elf came in the room with a pop “Can you tell Harry and Faylinn to come in here please?”

“Yes ma’ams” 

About five minutes passed before the two came tumbling down, covered in dirt and dust. They looked over at Maia and Sirius and started to panic.  
“YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE” they yelled 

“We’re sorry.”

“We just wanted to try to make amends between you and Remus. In the end, we completely forgot that it was a full moon”

“-sigh-”

“How much trouble are we in”

“No quidditch for the rest of summer or potion brewing. Now go clean up so we can go to Diagon Alley”

“Yes Auntie/Mum”

“That was rather lenient for a punishment” Lucius notes as the two ran back upstairs to clean up 

“They meant well even though it was at the wrong time. Both of them are stubborn and headstrong even if it means risking their lives just to talk to someone else. I think they get that from us”

“Excuse you, it’s you who is like that”

“Another word Black and if you do make up with Moony, you won’t have any balls to deposit your children into him” Hands moved down to his crotch as she started to fiddle her wand between her fingers.

“We’re ready” Harry said walking down with faylinn on his back

“Wonderful. Let’s apparate to Diagon Alley. Like NOW” With that Sirius grabbed the two and left immediately

“I always enjoyed threatening him. Are you lot coming too?” Maia mused

“No we’ve already done our shopping but we do have plans separately. Thanks for asking though” Narcissa answered

“Alright, we’ll try to have them back in one piece. Ciao” Maia disapperated to Diagon Alley  
~At Diagon Alley~

“Mind telling me why we were grabbed in such a hurry and that we are hiding from Mum” Faylinn questions as they were hiding in the Leaky Cauldron 

“Well” Sirius started, dragging the word out

“Padfoot” Harry mutters tugging on his ear

“I may have pissed her off and I really want to keep my balls so I can have kids later in life. How do you think that Moony would react that his once former mate lost his balls due to an angry Marauder, not to mention female.” He answered frantically

“I feel offended by that” Faylinn mutters

“I think he would feel slightly upset by that” A familiar voice whispered making the three stiffen and turn around very quickly

“Remus” 

“Hello everyone” He greeted his gaze mainly focused on Sirius before falling to the two younger ones

“Ohhhhhh look at that Fay, we should go get our supplies now. We’ll see you guys at Gringotts. Later” Harry rushed out before pulling his cousin along

“But I wanna watch. OW” she whined before grumbling in pain as he pinched her.

“Still getting into trouble. They get that from their family.” Remus smiled as they sat down

“You’re family too Remmy, don’t you forget that.” Sirius reassured him hesitating on taking his hand before just putting it back into his lap

A moment of silence passed between the two before Remus decided to hold his hand out as gesture for Sirius to take it which he did.

“..Why did you break the bond between the two of us Remmy”

“He told me to. Moony thought that we shouldn’t have a mate that had betrayed our best friends. At the time, I really didn’t argue with it since I was so stricken with grief. Now looking back at my choices, I really regret it. Can you forgive me?” He explained

“Rem, when I found out that you had broken out bond, I felt hurt by that and that’s what made me give up all hope. Knowing that my own love had gave up on us, I just wanted to die. Somehow, I forgive you. If you want to know why I didn’t break my part of the bond is because I knew someday you would want the truth, even if you believe me or not. Trust me, I love you forever and all the time as long as I live or die, so mote be it.” With that, Sirius took Remus’ hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it. A soft glow covered them before fading away.

“Come on, we should make sure that those two haven’t caused any havoc” Sirius said standing up and pulling Remus with him

“Yeah” the two walked out the Leaky Cauldron and out into the Alley. 

“MOOOONNNNY” Maia cheered before tackling him into a hug

“Hey Bandit, how are you?” He smiled

“Great but as for your boy toy over there might lose his balls and you won’t have any children to bare” She smiled evilly as the last part was directed to Sirius

“Aren’t we supposed to be going to Gringotts now cause I can see the kids with their things. HEY YOU TWO OVER HERE.” 

“Hi guys, we managed to get our things.” Faylinn says gesturing to the things that were in their hands

“Great, now on to Gringotts” Sirius frantically said pushing them to said building 

“Are you okay now Rem” Maia asked quietly as they followed the three

“I feel slightly better knowing he still loves me but I regret everything that I did all because Moony told me to” He answered

“I understand. I still regret somethings from 10 years ago but I’m working on myself. I’ll help you through this if you want me to”

“I appreciate that”

The five walked in and went up to the main desk where the main goblin was at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `Remus  
> ~Moony  
> ^Faylinn  
> * Harry


	9. ~Chapter 8:Discoveries and Reconciliation~

Harry’s p.o.v  
“Hello, we’re here for an inheritance test” Aunt Maia said to the goblin

“For who, if I may ask?” He questioned looking up at the five

“My daughter and nephew.” Aunt Maia says to the goblin.

“Right this way.” The goblin leads through twists and turns and finally stops at door and leads us in. There wasn’t much to look at in the room. There was a desk with a comfy looking brown chair behind it and two back chairs with gold studs lining the seams in front and the room walls were a light latte color.

“Another goblin will be with you momentarily.” We nod and Aunt Maia conjured up three more chairs and we all sat down.

About five minutes later, another goblin came in the room with blank papers and two orbs.

“Sorry about the small wait, seeing that inheritance tests aren’t common any more. I am Clawfang.” he introduced

“Why’s that” Sirius asked

“Children don’t seem to have any creature blood in them unless they have a creature parent from birth or get bitten by a creature that can transfer its genes to said person but that’s at least 10% of the population. The other 90% had distant blood which died out eventually since various races were killed or went into hiding” Clawfang explained

“What are the chances of a sudden occurrence of creature blood in recent generations” I asked

“Less than 1%, most cases die out or turn into a gene that has skipped a generation so very rare. You two on the other hand, may prove that statistic wrong” He mused, producing a pin and handing us two parchments

“If you may, prick your finger and let it drop onto the paper. That way we shall see what inheritances you have”

The two of us followed the instructions and the results that appeared was surprising

Faylinn Wren Celeste Aquila

Birthday: September 21, 1980 

Mother: Maia Sage Aquila (nee Potter)  
Father: Severus Tobias Snape  
Blood Adopted Father: Octavian Jeremiah Aquila (Illegal)

Grandparents:  
Fleamont Potter (Deceased)  
Euphemia Potter (Deceased)  
Caroline Farewell (Former)  
Julian Farewell (Former)

Godparents: Remus Lupin   
Minerva McGonagall  
Frank Longbottom  
Andromeda Tonks

Siblings/Cousins

Cousins  
Vivian Lockridge (Mother: Katherine Lockridge nee Farewell)  
Fiona Whitehall (Mother:Imogen Whitehall nee Farewell)  
Hadrian Potter  
Artemisia Potter(goes by Victoria Lockwood, blood adoption, illegal)

Inheritance(Creature and Heiress)  
Creature  
¾ Fairy/Changeling  
¼ Vampire  
Heiress   
Aquila (by blood, father, illegal)  
Farewell (by blood, grandparents, former)  
Prince (by blood, father)  
Snape (by blood, father)  
Royal Warrior to Seelie Court of Alfheim

Magic  
Core: 75% blocked, 25% in use  
Creature inheritance: blocked  
Perception: blocked   
Natural Legilimency: blocked  
Natural Occlumency: blocked  
Animagus: 50% blocked, 50 % in use

Marriage contract  
Irving Cinderford(made by Julian and Caroline Farewell and Albus Dumbledore)

Bond mate: Hermione Jean Granger

 

Hadrian James Ophiuchus Potter

July 31, 1980

Mother: Liliana Oriel Potter (Nee Rosario) (Evans, illegal) (Missing)  
Father: Jameson Charlus Potter (Missing)

Grandparents:  
Fleamont Potter (Deceased)  
Euphemia Potter (Deceased)

Godparents: Sirius Black   
Minerva McGonagall  
Alice Longbottom  
Andromeda Tonks

Siblings/Cousins

Siblings  
Artemisia Potter(goes by Victoria Lockwood, blood adoption, illegal)

Cousins  
Faylinn Aquila  
Dudley Dursley(illegal)

Inheritance(Creature and Heir)  
Creature  
½ Dragon   
½ Dark Elf  
Heir  
Potter (by blood, father)  
Rosario (by blood, grandparents and mother)  
Black (by blood, Godfather)  
Gryffindor (by blood, father)  
Pervall (by blood, father)  
Gaunt (by conquest)  
Slytherin (by conquest)  
Dark Elven prince to Vericien

Magic  
Core: 90% blocked, 10% in use  
Creature inheritance: blocked  
Metamorphmagi: blocked   
Natural Legilimency: blocked  
Natural Occlumency: blocked  
Parseltounge: 80% blocked, 20% in use  
Animagus: 50% blocked, 50 % in use

Marriage contract (To Ginerva Weasley by Molly and Arther Weasley and Albus Dumbledore) Broken

Bond mate: Draconis Lucius Malfoy

“WHATTTTTTT!!!!!! THAT OLD COOT HAS THE NERVE TO DO THAT TO YOU. I OUTTA RING HIS NECK OUT” Aunt Maia yells, standing up outraged

“It seems that there are a lot of compulsion charms, loyalty spells, and many other things on most of you. Would you like for me to remove them?” Clawfang asked

“Yes please but could you give us a moment to calm my mother down as well as the other two.” Faylinn replied sheepishly

“Of course, I shall go prepare the chambers to remove these horrid influences on your minds” With that, Clawfang walked out and as the door shut closed, Maia and Sirius ranted more than it was possible to rant.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD HAS THE NERVE TO DO THAT TO YOU! I MEAN DOES HE EXPECT YOU TO GET WITH A GIRL THAT IS A YEAR UNDER YOU! ANOTHER THING, WHERE AND WHO IS ARTEMISIA” Sirius growled frustrated

“Lily had another child, she was born August 12th, 1981. You didn’t see much of her because she was only two months when the attack happened.” Remus said quietly gaining their attention

“I had a sister.” 

“I remember her, she was the most quietest baby around. It scared James for a while when he would go to check on her.” Maia huffed running her hand through her hair.

“Harry, are you okay?” Faylinn asked, noticing he was quiet after his last statement.

A small crack was heard before most of the objects in the room exploded while the rest of them levitated. The four huddled together with a hastily made shield created by Sirius.

“Harry, it’s okay.” Remus reassured, walking over to him slowly

“No, it’s not. I’ve had a sister this whole time, my parents aren’t actually dead, and the so-called leader of the light has placed me with people that I’m not even related to. You expect me to be okay?!” Harry hissed, looking up and everyone sucked in a breathe when they saw that his eyes weren’t a killing curse green but rather a molten gold with some crimson and amethyst.

“Ry, don’t worry. We’re going to get back at him and find our missing family. Calm down, alright?” Faylinn smiled gently, grabbing his hands 

“Fine… I really made a mess of the room, huh?” Harry claimed sheepishly noticing the damage that was created

“I must say Mr.Potter that you have done some impressive damage to the room” Clawfang claimed, walking back into the room, slightly amused.

“Terribly sorry about that, I just lost my temper a little” 

“It is fine, your mother would have done the same, just much, much worst. Follow me.” The group of people followed after the goblin to the cleansing area

Later

“I feel like a hippogriff just sat on me” Sirius groans when they walked out of the room

“Likewise. That was horrible but I feel like a burden was lifted off of me.” Maia mutters

“Speaking of which, you had sex with Severus Snape, the resident dungeon bat of the school!!! What was going through your mind.”

“I really liked him at the time and I still do but I thought he loved Lily, turns out I was wrong. When we did get together and the next morning came, I had to obliviate him. I still regret it now even though he was there to help me raise Faylinn.” she explained

“You know you are going to tell him eventually.” Remus spoke up

“I know but I can’t imagine how he will take it.”

“Hey Faylinn, are you okay with that?”

“Hmm yeah sure, I’m just spying on my wonderful cousin who is talking to a girl” She claimed offhand, making them look at her and what she was talking about.

A few feet away, Harry was talking to a girl who had light brown hair and grey eyes that seemed dull. Near the two of them, were two adults that have expressions similar to sharks. Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, making the girl happy as she jumped to hug him.

“Who is that girl?” Faylinn murmured

“Artemisia” Remus stated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I really haven't had any inspiration for this chapter in particular so yeah but please enjoy this and give me feedback.


End file.
